Questions And Answers
by WhosThatGirl.ItsLucy
Summary: Based at the end of See-Ya, Jess' reaction to Nick moving back, and the conversation they have when Jess and Nick finally speak about why he left Caroline.
1. Questions And Answers

**Questions and Answers**

It was night-time in the loft, and Jess felt pretty low; no matter how hard she tried to subtly (and sometimes not so subtly) get Nick to stay, he had left anyway. To be with _her._

She didn't understand how Nick could fall for her again. Jess had only met Caroline once before Nick got back together with her – at the wedding of the guy's friends last year – and there didn't seem to be many redeeming qualities about her then. Her fashion sense wasn't 'pretty'; her hairstyle was boring; the way she spoke was irritating; and even though she had a boyfriend, she still led Nick on and had hurt him. Bad. What kind of woman DOES that? She was so casual when admitting her non-single status too!

An almighty sense of rage filled Jess, she could feel her muscles tense in irritation. She cared too much about Nick, she knew he'd be hurt again; it was a question of 'when' and 'how'.

Breathe IN for five seconds, breathe OUT for five seconds. It wasn't doing much to help, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep, but she had to try. At least if she fell asleep, she wouldn't be thinking about Nick and Caroline in their gorgeous new apartment, in love and ludicrously happy.

Grr, mustn't think about THEM. As she drew the curtains, Jess breathed out a sigh of sadness and annoyance…when something caught her eye. Was that a Roving Moving truck? Why was it back on their block? Was someone else moving from the building? Or could it possibly be..?

*Hey WNICK listeners! This one is going out to all the ladies I meet when I grow up!* "NAAAT!"

Jess felt a 100 mega-watt smile spread across her face, inside she was dancing with sheer joy, she wouldn't (no…COULDN'T) let herself get too excited – she needed to check. Five whole seconds were spent adjusting her face to look more cool and casual as she heard AC/DC starting to blare from across the hall.

As she opened the door to see Nick leaning against his door-frame, Jess wasn't able to stop the corners of her mouth from lifting up a little.

"Welcome back, you clown" was all she could muster, before having to dive back into her bedroom, in order to dance around like a loon without Nick witnessing how happy she really was that he had come back. She needed to be alone for this, as if Nick were in a five metre radius of her, she would have jumped on him without any thought.

Two hours had passed, and Jess was still on a high, but calm and collected enough to try and speak to the man she was so ecstatic to see back in the apartment already. She tip-toed across the hall, as not to wake Winston and Schmidt. This was a conversation she didn't want them to be around for. She had a question to ask. She wanted to be alone with her second best friend (hoes before bros as Cece had always said) for a while. It was crazy how close the two of them had become, but she just felt that spark of happiness and humour, yet total calm and ease around him.

She heard some kind of old reggae track playing from his room, so she knew he was awake. She only had to knock twice before she heard Nick get up from his bed. He opened the door to Jess, who had put her chocolate brown hair into a kind of bun, with a few stray curls hanging slightly out.

They spoke for a while chilling out, sat on Nick's bed, as Nick explained her what he's said, and what Caroline had shouted back. He told her how her realised that Caorline just wasn't the right woman for him, and chuckled when he mentioned how it turned out Caroline had lied about her age for so many years, and ridiculous he felt when he realised how long he didn't know his own girlfriends age for in their previous relationship.

Jess was completely relaxed, except for the question nagging at her mind, that she knew she needed to ask sooner rather than later.

"Was that what made you come back? Her lies? Or was it something else…like, some other reason?"

The pause that followed was so thick with meaning it was almost tangible. Jess regretted loading her urgent question with such purpose almost instantly after aking it, as Nick's facial expression changed from laughter from the conversation before, to a look of deep thought.

Nick didn't know how to answer Jess' question. On one hand, he could tell her that their goodbye outside his new apartment hurt in a way he didn't expect, in some deep place within his brain; and that he didn't think he was ready to give up the happiness and comfort of living with his best friends, just so that he could force himself to feel mature, with a sense of more responsibility – as misplaced as it would be. However; on the other hand, he could come up with a quick and funny answer to keep the tone of their conversation light, and save the truth for a time when wasn't caught completely off-guard.

"Did Schmidt and Winston ever show you the tape I made for myself about not getting back together with Caroline? I can't pull off that 'hobo-beard' look, can I? It would've happened again at some point, and beards are just too much maintenance for me. There's also the avoiding Schmidt's Fredo-kissing, whenever he would visit. I don't think my gag-reflex could handle it…"

"Oh right, yeah." Jess was amused by his answer, but felt a sense of disappointment. Maybe she didn't mean as much to him as he did to her.

**Hello! Thanks for reading guys, it was my first FanFic after a long time of just reading other people's fanfics. I know it's quite late to be adding a See-Ya based Fic now, since Season 2 is about to start, but i just think the ending of the episode was perfect, and wanted to add my own bit to it. Please review so i can know if it's truly terrible or not, be honest!**

**Plus, i'm from England so i know some words will have an extra U in, or have R and E the wrong way round :P**


	2. Rose and Cocoa

**Hey guys! Have ended up really enjoying writing, so here's round 2! In this I mention a liquor (yeah English spelling again, sorry) that is is a rose and cocoa flavour! This actually exists, I work in a bar sometimes, and the bar had to get rid of it for not selling, and I dunno why, but just think it would be the kind of thing Jess would drink, so yeah! **

**Enjoy, would love reviews, thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

Nick liked hanging out with Jess. She was so easy to be around, and so funny and smart. He liked it when she'd make up songs to herself, or sing random themes tunes from the TV. He found it somewhat 'cute' that her pyjamas were full length flannel, rather than shorts and a vest, and he loved her choice of glasses and how adorable they looked on her.

This evening he had been telling her about what happened with Caroline, how he had no idea how to start telling her that, actually, he wasn't going to move in.

He walked into his new apartment, where his new-old girlfriend was stood by the window, putting up some beige organza above the windows. Nick hated it, he thought her taste in décor was dull and boring. It was almost trying to be a little minimalist, but failing at it.

Jess had just said goodbye to him outside when his roommates dropped him off at his new place, and Nick felt weirdly emotional. He didn't know why, but he felt sad, and like he was losing something. The farewell was horrible, not much was said, but the silence said more than any words could have. She looked pissed off and sad at the same time, and he would never forget the look on her face. When he walked back into the apartment, seeing Caroline stood there, a wave of sadness hit him like a tidal wave as he realised he'd never be able to just walk across the corridor and see her; she'd never offer him breakfast again, and he'd never offer her a cup of morning tea.

Snapping back to where he was, he realised he disliked the woman in front of him, he loathed what she had done to him and he had no idea what he was doing moving back in with her. He needed to get out, fast.

Nick's loud sigh sparked Caroline to look at him confused.

"Nick, is there something wrong?" She asked, as Nick's stance changed to crossed arms, and a look on his face, suggesting he was about to become really angry.

"I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I need to leave now. I can't really explain it, and I know you deserve better…well actually you kinda don't."

She knew why, he didn't need to tell her. The brunette Nick lived with was stunning, protective and quirky, in a way Nick clearly found endearing. And Jess positively hated Caroline. She saw the way Nick and Jess were crammed into the photo booth at that wedding, and she saw the way Nick looked at her. He was leaving to go back to Jess. The teacher girl. The weird girl. The girl who would choose to live with three men, maybe she did that to find a rebound, which has ended up being NICK.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I can't help it, I'm sor-"

"Jess. HER. Why? It IS her, right?!" Her heart was racing, and she could feel her face flushing red, more so with each word. After forcing herself to calm a little, to reason with Nick, she managed to finish what she needed to say "Nick, you know I'm gonna be there for good, she's just…Jess." The last word was said was noticeable distaste.

"You won't be around for good, you never were, and that's exactly why I like her, she's just Jess!"

Silence and furious looks followed as Nick picked up the one box he'd managed to take upstairs before his startling realisation. He left the apartment to the soundtrack of Caroline's shouting at him. He was relieved he noticed this before bringing any more possessions up the stairs; she couldn't smash them up, and he could get back to Jess quicker.

Nick told Jess the entire story of his afternoon with his ex, and she basically asked him why he came back. He couldn't help but make a joke at her and move on. He wanted to tell her the truth so badly; however after he gave his answer the tone of the conversation went to awkward and quiet. Jess tried to break the silence, being equally avoiding of her previous question.

"So…did ya manage to get any goodbye sex? She musta been pretty twirly when ya arrived so…-"

"What? No, I wanted to get back here as fast as possible so I could see-", heis sentence had been rushed, and he needed to think of a lie to end it. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to get to HER fast…could he? "-so I could see uhh…you guys, I missed ya already. Especially Winston..."

"Nick! You aren't the kinda guy to get all sentimental and miss people. Especially not after a few hours. But since you MISSED us so much, whatcha say to a drinking game? I'm thinking 'Roxanne'?"

Nick had no idea what 'Roxanne' was, but was grateful for a way out of the one-on-one conversation for once, which was heading in the direction of a confession of who he came back for. At least if they drank, maybe it would make telling her a little easier.

"Well, I've got some old bottles from the bar. Should warn you though, it's stuff the bar couldn't sell, so gave me. It's not the nicest stuff out there.

"Anything will do for 'Roxanne'!" Jess ran out of Nick's room with excitement, to round up the other guys, she needed o be at least tipsy to forget the weird mood Nick was in. After ten minutes, everyone was round the table with a couple of shot glasses each, and weird spirits no-one had ever heard of in front of them. Schmidt was "rocking the 'mono".

"So, Roxanne is simple. I'm gonna play the song 'Roxanne' by The Police, and one team – Winston and Schmidt – will have to drink when the song says 'Roxanne', and the other team – Nick and I – will drink when it says "red light", don't worry it's equal. Play the song three times and we'll be suuuper-drunk!" She ended the sentence with her Daffy Duck impression, which made Nick smile, as well as the words 'Nick and I'.

Jess hit play…"Roooooooooxanne, you don't have to put on your red liiiight!"

Nick thought the liquors were disgusting, and could tell why they'd never sold, but Jess was loving her liquor, a pink one, flavoured with rose and cocoa. It suited her perfectly. After three plays of the song, and MANY shots later, Jess could feel it start to reach her head, she knew she wouldn't be able to drink much more, it would start taking effect soon. Schmidt seemed to be in the same situation as he made his excuses about not wanting to be so drunk as to spill alcohol on his precious kimono, and Winston did the same, but said he had work tomorrow, and his boss was enough to deal with when not hungover, let alone when his head was actually pounding.

When it was just Nick and Jess alone again, she felt the mood switch, as they'd just been delaying the inevitable conversation. Nick confirmed he was drunk, leaning back in his chair, and then making the move to get up. He turned to ask her if he could borrow blankets to make a bed on the couch, but before any words could come out, he noticed her staring at him. Their eyes locked for a solid and excruciatingly slow five seconds. So much was said in that glare, her blue eyes burning with want for answers. After much silence:

"Why did you come back Nick?"

"I already told you."

"No, you didn't, you avoided it. Why did you come back?"

"I told ya, I couldn't leave my friends here."

"Yet when the four of us were sat around the table just then, you hardly said anything to them, 'especially Winston'", she mimicked his tone when saying the same thing earlier. We gonna keep avoiding what we're…avoiding..?"

"I guess so...wait, what?"

"What?"

"Jess, you're my friend, I came back for my friend." He finished his sentence by moving closer to her. Jess could feel the distance getting less and less. She had to register what he said and make a logical response, but it becoming increasingly difficult the closer he got to her, and with him looking at her like that.

"You came back…for me?"

Nick could no longer hold back. He started to close the smaller gap between them. He raised his left hand and placed it on her cheek, cupping her face.

"Jess, I've said it before, and I'll say it again/ I like ya a lot, I'm VERY glad you're around." He moved in, she could feel the heat from his body against hers. She was so far past 'twirly' and needed him.

"Jess.." he sounded lustful, she looked lustful. Their lips were millimetres apart, they were so close…


	3. Intimacies and Fireworks

**Author's Note: **Y'ullo! I wrote this whilst watching 'No Strings Attached', having a Merrithon (a Merriweather marathon, heard it here first y'alls). If you haven't watched it…why? Jake Johnson is hilarious in it, and Liz Merriweather is actually in it. Watch. Now. Please?

Also, your reviews are bloody lovely. Too kind, too kind! Thanks guys x

**Intimacies and Fireworks**

Nick couldn't believe this was actually about to happen, he'd wanted tis for the better part of a year.

It started with the 'Nerdy Weird Sex' coupon Jess had made for her then-boyfriend. Like, it REALLY started then. He'd had thoughts of her before, like when her towel fell off her body in his room and he saw EVERYTHING; but the coupon made him think of sex with her in reality. It was so Jess to make that as a gift. He actually even kept it, hoping to cash it in one day. He had to steal it from her back at the mall, He didn't want Paul to be its owner.

Things kept happening that made him think more about it. When Nick was with Julia, Jess had issues with her, and it found it almost exciting that she didn't lie about her distaste for the lawyer, and the fact they were sort-of fighting because of him. Jess seemed to get so riled, and he had never seen that before.

Then when Russell came around, he knew she was unavailable again, and the jealousy was taken to a new level. The fact he respected Russell so much made it worse. She was so different to him; he was so much older, and she was so odd in such an incredible way.

By the time Nick had found out about their break-up, he'd already made the catastrophic mistake of running back to Caroline, just so he wouldn't be alone, when everyone else was happy in relationships. Their infamous 'butt-shaking' argument made things worse. She didn't need to know he'd already looked at her butt plenty of times, but this time there was permission. He didn't exactly waste the oppotuniy before she stormed off.

He moved back in for her after the short-lived Caroline reunion was over. He moved back in, ALL for her, and now she finally knew. And as he finally brushed her hair back behind her ears, and touched her face, she didn't pull back. She didn't push him away like she did when Remy was present. She felt it too. No wonder she'd given him the pep-talk just before he announced he was moving out; why she had such interest in his Caroline situation; why after shouting at him about leaving, she'd later told him she was happy for him if it's what he wanted. She meant it, and she'd resigned.

The past was gone for now. They got closer, nearer, faster. Just as their lips were about to meet, they locked eyes. His were the most complex shade of brown, she'd never seen anything like it before. They had lighter brown specks nearer the iris, yet overall looked very dark. His breath hitched, her eyes were beautiful. She bit her lip after what seemed like an lifetime of being this close. It was his invitation to kiss her.

Their bottom lips touched first…

"HEY SCHMIDT?!"

Jess heard Cece's drunken whining first, fast approaching their apartment door. She sounded very far-gone. Cece officially had the WORST timing.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Cece, what the HELL do you want?" Jess all but shouted as she swung the door open to reveal the model in a Little Black Dress, carrying her heels, it was clearly later than Jess thought. Pulling away from Nick when she felt like this was agony. Cece stumbled in.

"Nick, goo'wayyy. I need advice frumm mah guuurl Jee-yesss..!"

"NO CEESS! Not now. Another time, another day, just not now, ok?"

"Is Schmidt here? Who's here? Where's Schmidt?"

"No, he isn't here, it's just me and Nick." She realised she said the last part too urgently, when Cece raised one eyebrow, a wicked glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

Cece was useless at speaking quietly after tequila and four cosmopolitans. In a stage whisper, she questioned Jess with the same look on her face, "Ohhhh…finally?", she finished with a wink.

Jess went bright red, and slowly turned to look at Nick out of the corner of her eye, who appeared to have heard Cece's gossip hunting, as he had an accusative yet amused look on his face, which contrasted so much against his face three minutes ago when their lips were barely touching.

"No Cece! Get out, I'll call you tomorrow. Call Schmidt, you need to get your Schmidt together…I mean your shit…I mean…just call him, OK?"

"Love you, bitch." She was finally turning to leave, but managed to quietly wolf-whistle during her exit.

"Love you..bitchier? Bye…no, Cece, the elevator is on the LEFT. Yes! OK, byeee!"

As soon as the door was closed, Jess kept her hand on the handle, and rested her forehead against the door. She stood there for what felt like five minutes, but was twenty seconds in reality, before turning around to look at the man she so badly wanted to kiss.

Not a single word was passed between them, none were appropriate. They simply had to look at each other from across the apartment. It took less than ten seconds before they both snapped and walked towards each other with impressive speed, not far off running.

Gone were the intimacies of caressing each others faces, or gazing into each others eyes. This was it. When they finally closed the distance, they grabbed the first part of each other they could reach – Nick putting his hands either side of her face, and Jess throwing her arms around his neck. Then they felt their first kiss together. It happened so fast, their perfect moment. They didn't need cheesy background music, slow motion movements, or to be stood on a balcony in some slushy rom-com, with fireworks co-incedently starting as they made contact. They just needed to be Nick and Jess, at last.

The kiss progressed, and in jess' mind, something occurred to her, aside from the obvious. This was what she always wanted, the perfect balance between passion and stability. It was Nick Miller, _her _Nick Miller, and she was _his_ Jess Day.


End file.
